Preview: The Unknown Jedi
by UnknownJedi
Summary: This is my own personal fanfic that I created for entertainment purposes only. It is a self-inserted fanfic in the world of Star Wars, featuring Luke Skywalker and a new enemy. What you are about to read is one of the most dramatic parts of the story, which underlies the the whole plot and theme of the story. Reviews and critiques are much appreciated. *Strong language present*


I didn't want to wake up from this dream. I was back at home in the family room, standing before my family. All of them ran up to me, crying and cheering. I smiled; my eyes welled up. Everyone was talking at once, but I heard no sound. I became nervous, what was going on? Then, they suddenly melted right before my eyes. I screamed . . . did I? I had heard nothing as I watched my family melt to the ground in black puddles, then . . .

My eyes suddenly flew open! I squinted as a bright light shone into my eyes, putting a hand up to block the light._ It's morning already? _Closing my eyes for a moment, I sat up and swung my feet off the cold bed. _Cold? I thought my bed was warm. _I opened my eyes . . . to find myself someplace other than my room in the temple. The walls were charcoal and metallic, the same as the floor. There was only one bright light on the ceiling and the only thing that was in here was the long, metallic and cold table that was my "bed".

_Where the hell am I?_ I thought in panic. I reached out with the Force, trying to sense Luke's presence. No, I couldn't feel his presence at all; in fact, all the manifestations that I felt were not familiar. This worried me. Quickly I brought my hand to my hip, reaching for my lightsaber that was hanging there...but I felt nothing. "Shit!" I forgot; my lightsaber was not there and it was back in my room! Standing up, I looked around to see if there was any clue that would tell me where I was. There were no windows on the walls. _Okay, that's not good. _I looked at the door behind me. _Is it open? _I thought. I went to it, hoping that I would find a switch for it. I looked up and down, left and right, nothing!

"Damn it!" I yelled through clenched teeth, smacking the door. I knew I couldn't open it using the Force; it was coded, I knew it and only an experienced Jedi could master such a feat. Turning around, I put my hands on my head in frustration. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I walked over to the far wall and pounded my fists on the wall. I then braced my palms to the cold wall, pressing my body away from it. "What am I doing here? How did I get here?" I asked myself. I looked at the ground, hoping that would provide me an answer. I tightly closed my eyes; "Obi-Wan . . . help me. I need you." I whispered, concentrating hard. I listened intently to hear the old Master's voice, but nothing had come through. "Please Obi-Wan, help me."

Then, I felt a wave ripple through me from the Force. A second later, I heard a light hiss from behind me. Quickly opening my eyes, I turned around and saw four Imperial stormtroopers walk in and start heading towards me. I thrust out my arm towards the closest trooper instinctively. He flew backwards into one wall from the Force push I used. All the stormtroopers then raised their weapons at me, ready to shoot. I was just about to use the Force again when suddenly an unknown voice broke the silence. "Hold your fire!" The troopers took a "stand ready" position.

A man of around fifty years of age with blonde-going-white hair and endless gray eyes stepped forward as the stormtroopers parted. He wore an olive-gray uniform that clung tight to his skin, also wearing a military hat as well. On the left side of his chest, was a rank insignia. This wasn't good. "I have told you not to prepare fire, have I not?" he asked a trooper next to him. The person whom I had just pushed rejoined the group who was standing in front of me.

"Yes admiral," the stormtrooper replied, putting away his blaster. I stood there with five men looking at me; definitely not good.

"My dear, I'm sorry to have frightened you. You can be assured that no harm comes to you, that is if you behave. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Admiral Bathekka."

"I don't care who you are." I spoke darkly. "Where the hell am I and what am I doing here?"

"It seems that Lord Zarrackas has requested your presence, young lady." the admiral said with an authoritarian tone. "For whatever reason he has need for a _Jedi_, I will never know." The way he said Jedi implied that the word was a parasite to him, one to be caught and killed immediately.

"I'm not going anywhere." I objected.

"My lord commands you to see him. He is very impatient and there is no reason for you to make him displeased."

"I am not leaving here, understand?" I sneered. "If he wants to see me, he can do it himself. If you take me out there, I will fight my way if I have to. Don't think that I can't." The stormtroopers suddenly raised their blasters at me and each of them too close within range for me to get out of the way. The man walked up to me with a stormtrooper at his side that held binders in his hands. As the stormtrooper put the binders tight on my wrists, the admiral leaned into my face as I felt the barrel of a blaster in my side.

"You, young lady, are our honored guest. We would kill you here, if it weren't for your big importance to Zarrackas." His voice had instantly hardened, revealing his true nature as the cold, Imperial officer that he was.

"What do you or anyone here want from me?" I demanded. I could see the wrinkles on his face so clearly in the bright light. His cheekbones looked hollow and frail. Under his chin I noticed a sharp discoloration on his neck.

"It's not what I want. If it were, you wouldn't be standing right here. Grasp the notion that we are being merciful to you by keeping you alive." He pushed the barrel in my side harder. "I can just as certainly kill you like any other Rebel scum I have come across. You are no different, even with your senseless abilities, Jedi." I stared at him hard; I was not going to back down no matter what. The barrel of the blaster left my side and returned to the admiral's holster as he stepped out of the cell.

"Come on, get moving." said one of the stormtroopers. I got shoved in the middle of the group as if they were my bodyguards. We walked out of my cell and went down the hexagon-shaped hallway to the elevators. The control center was at the end, watching the cells from camera monitors. Going inside the small, cramped elevator almost made me feel claustrophobic.

"You still didn't answer me." I argued to the admiral. "Why am I here?"

The admiral turned around slightly; only show me the left side of his cold, hard face. "You are brought here because you have become such a threat to the Empire."

"If I have become such a threat to you, then why keep me alive? Isn't that part of your stupid Empire strategy? Eliminate all threats?" I retorted. The man spun around and glared at me, his hand was already clenched in a fist.

"Because of the big threat you have put on us, Lord Zarrackas decided to look into it. Then, he realized that you could become a use to him. He ordered to have you alive. Now if you don't shut that whiny, immature mouth of yours I will greatly have the pleasure of tormenting you. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke with anger; his steely eyes glaring right back into mine, daring me to make a move. I stared back, not in the least bit unfazed. The door opened and we all walked out. I didn't know where to go exactly, but right now, I didn't care. I need to get out of here. _Should I try breaking out of here? _I thought. I considered it, but I knew that if I even tried, I could get shot. But then again, this admiral said that I was wanted alive! So if I were to try escaping, I wouldn't get killed.

Quickly looking around to see if anyone was around, I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated. Luke hadn't taught me this yet, I was still learning; but I had no choice. _Speed, _I thought, _that's all I want. _An internal _click _went off as I had completed the task. I turned to my left and headed in the opposite direction in what felt like no more than a second.

I ran; I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the shocked complaints from the stormtroopers. "Get her, you fools!" the admiral ordered. The sound of plastic footsteps, due to the armor, ran right behind me. I tried to pick up speed, but my body refused. I still kept running. "Stop her!"

My skin prickled with danger! I ducked down as far as my body could. A red bolt flew past my head, missing it by six centimeters. _Whoa! That was too close! _Another prickle came, and this time, I had sensed it. It was coming on my right. Quickly, I went to the left, dodging the bolt behind me. "You idiots!" yelled the admiral. "Don't shoot her! Set for stun!" _Oh fuck! I forgot about stun! _Senses of danger raged through me, almost making my skin hurt. I ran left and right, and ducked many times while running down the hallways. Officers, stormtroopers, and small mouse droids scurried out of my way and all they could see was an eighteen-year-old girl with binders on her wrists being chased by five men with blasters drawn.

My spine began to tingle uncontrollably. That wasn't good at all. I heard a blaster go off in the distance. I felt a shock envelop me and my body suddenly stopped moving as I fell to the floor. Everything suddenly went black.

I slowly came out of the blackness. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was being dragged . . . well, sort of. My arms were held up by the back stormtroopers, my legs and feet were not moving. My face felt like it was bruised around the temple and my legs felt like hell. We were still moving, but I had the feeling that we were almost there . . . wherever _there _was. Slowly, I lifted my right leg and attempted to stand up. "Sir," the stormtrooper on my left announced. "the girl's awake." The group stopped, this gave me the opportunity to finally stand up. The admiral turned around and faced me.

"So, you've awaken."

"Well, no duh. Why else do you think I would move my leg?" I answered very sarcastically. Apparently, this guy wasn't in the mood for it.

"Let me tell you something young lady, we don't have the time for your little stunts you pulled not long ago. Keep up your little tricks and I will have the greatest pleasure of executing you right here, despite your important status. I would rather have you delivered to Lord Zarrackas dead than alive."

"Wow, you almost scared me there for a moment, _Admiral._" I stressed. "I know you wouldn't defy a Sith Lord. After all, I can tell by the bruising around your neck that he has already tried to dispose of you, yet he didn't. Why is that Admiral? Is it because you have been such a good little pet to him? Or is it because you fail to understand the ways of the Sith? You are of no use to him." Suddenly, I felt his hand slap the side of my face hard. "What the fuck was that for?!" I gasped.

"Do not spite me, Jedi." Admiral Bathekka growled. "You may be the most powerful being in the universe, but know your place! The Empire is growing stronger every day, as you and your Rebel allies know well. You can hold your pride as long as you like but be forewarned, you cannot win." Then, the man turned around and walked on. I followed them, grimacing from the pain on my cheek. We had arrived at our destination. I couldn't see the door well for I had the stormtroopers in front of me.

We walked in the semi-dark room. It was dimly illuminated, giving the room a very dark and evil atmosphere. "What took you so long Admiral?" came a very deep and somewhat melodic voice.

"I'm sorry my lord, but we had a little . . . uh, situation." the admiral said, emphasizing the phrase in disgust and annoyance.

"Situation?" the unknown man asked.

"It was well-handled. The girl tried to escape but we have her here."

"Good work Bathekka; show me the girl." The front stormtroopers separated, like they were curtains, revealing me. A sudden blast of dark energy filled my senses, drowning out everything except for that thick, black oil entity of the Dark Side. I could see the outline of the man, hidden in the shadows; he was about six foot four and very fit, but I couldn't see any other physical details about him. The only other features that I had noticed were his dark clothing and the jet-black robe that hung on his shoulders. "Hmm," the dark man mused. I held back my fear as he stared at me. "So, you are the young woman I have heard about."

"I must be if you wanted to find me so bad." I replied with more sarcasm. "Though I don't know why I'm so interesting to you." The man cocked his head curiously.

"Don't you know? I thought you were informed."

"Ha! Yeah right! Your admiral here isn't the kind to chat with since I had asked questions that haven't been answered all the way. I suggest you find someone with more class." I glared at the admiral who was standing beside me. The admiral grunted, obviously upset.

"Interesting; Admiral, leave us, I want to talk with this woman. Oh, and take off the binders as well. I want her to be comfortable."

"My lord, she is unruly and persistent. If she plans to escape again using her useless abilities, we might not capture her again."

"You better be damned thankful I didn't do anything to you earlier." I challenged. "However, if I hadn't known any better, I would toss you across this room faster than you can pull out your blaster to kill me." He turned to me and got straight in my face.

"If you are so powerful as you are claimed to be, then why not do it now?" he taunted.

"Make me," I retorted. All of a sudden, I felt the left side of my face be smacked extremely hard once again. I winced as the pain reverberated throughout my skull.

"Admiral!" the man roared. "I gave you strict orders to bring this woman to me and that was all. Insulting her was not necessary; you should watch yourself Admiral. You cannot comprehend the strength of her abilities. You may find that underestimating this young woman may be your undoing. You are dismissed!" The admiral stiffened for a split second, turned around, and took off the binders on my wrists. Without another word, the admiral and the stormtroopers left, leaving me alone with this dark man.


End file.
